It started in the summer
by Chessa-Sirius-Black
Summary: Natsume, Mikan,Natsuke, And Ruka play a game called ' hearts and jokers." Which the rules are simple one player tries to steal their love ones love intrest and make them theirs. But if not you just been joked. Follow Them During their vacation of romance!
1. Characters info

_**Introduction- plus characters information.**_

_**It started in the summer-**_

_**It was a loud day at Gakuen alice. it was summer at last ,and everyone was leaving. Natsume and ruka are going to a island call 'Goddess' and ended up bringing Mikan because natsume sister want her to come, and no one denies her, the heir to the goddess kingdom. But little did they know Luna, sumire, and the rest of the gang is going too. It was going to be a summer of romance that started in the summer. But with so much romance and drama going around and so much rivals' of love happening what will happen, in this kingdom where only a true goddess can stop the danger awaiting the Gakuen alice gang**_. **The true Daughter of darkness can only save them.**

_**One summer is where it all began, love, drama and danger lurked on every corner. And on the island of goddess, everything will most likely be accidental. **_

_**There are the twins.**_

_**Natsume- The popular under cover prince, cat like and a pervert to some and has his eye on a certain brunette. He acts mean but it is only a mask for certain people. doesn't really talk. He's childhood friend is Ruka. Natsume likes mikan but only as a friend, actually a little bit more than a friend, He knows the game, and he hopes mikan does win…his heart and soul.**_

_**Alice: Full name is Natsuke Alice, Nadeshiko/hyuuga, Natsume Twin sister, loves animals way to much. She also gothic, she's a strong fighter with a star alice and posses the power to control fire and create things of energy, she hardly ever talks, she is clumsier than Mikan. Her Childhood friend is mikan. She doesn't like or dislike Ruka. Okay maybe she dislikes him a little. She knows the game, but not the rules will Ruka win her heart? Or will it be like she plans? Will Ruka heart be broken, once and for all?**_

**Then there is the Cheerful twins**

_**Ruka- He didn't really noticed girls only his sister Mikan but then he saw alice and lost his usually anti-girls and is trying to break down her anti-guy to get to her heart. He always carries a bunnies and is a male model. He's cheerful and happy. He met alice when he was younger and asked her out a couple of months later, he got rejected and she told him that will teach him not to like her and if he did it again she Break his heart once and for all. In the end he plays the game to finally win her over. He loves her and loves to tease her. Usually by kissing or hugging her, and saying really stupid things about them. Has she changed? Can he win her heart? Or will he lose his heart trying?**_

_**Mikan: she loves Fluff puffs and is cheerful and as dumb as a rock. She has the nullification alice and loves to annoy natsume, no wonder her and Alice gets along. She clumsy and loves all animals and people. She likes Natsume a lot and is trying to win him over. She hopes to give him her soul and her heart and make him give his in return.**_

**Meet the hyuuga younger siblings.**

_**Antonietta: truly loves her sister and always does what she is told. She 7 like her twin Youichi. She seen either with Youichi or with Alice.**_

_**Youichi- Natsume is he's role model hangs out with alice, natsume or Antonietta. **_

**Meet The Nogi and Sakura siblings**

_**Aoi: has a crush on Youichi and is seen hiding behind ruka.**_

_**Shawn: Just likes quiet places**_

**Meet Alice's Friends**

_**Nobara: the only friend of alice other than Mikan that's a girl, she has a ice alice and only Mikan and alice talks and comforts her.**_

_**Nobaro- Nobara twin brother, he deeply in love with her, and is a demi-god.**_

**Natsume and Ruka friends**

_**Koko- the joker, as friends call him for his comedy and pranks.**_

_**Mochi- quiet but koko partner in crime**_

_**Yuu- that's what they call him, he's the class president and is nice to be natsume friend.**_

**Mikan's friends**

_**Anna and Nonoko: twins and are usually seen with Mikan. **_

**The bad guys**

_**Sumire: Cat alice and is very, very mean to Mikan. She bullies a lot of people and is leader of the ruka fan club**_

_**Luna: mean and not that pretty when she is mad, leader of natsume fan club. She is hated by a lot of the school.**_

_**Raven: Alice's friend who is way over protective of her.**_

_**Hotaru: the blackmailer. Friend with mikan but hits her with the baka gun, but she does help luna at times.**_

**Now that summer vacation has begun nothing is stopping the drama except each other and I am pretty sure that's not working so lets see how things work out for each the Gakuen alice gang.**


	2. Ruka

**I do not own gakuen alice or any of the characters please review**

**Mikan: I am so happy to be in another story**

**Alice: Me two, who heart do I get to break this time? You know I am a great actress!**

**Natsume: If your plan works out, Ruka's**

**Ruka: It wont work since I going to win **

**Chapter 1**

**Ruka **

_**Who cares About the guys cuteness **_

_**If you don't get the heart and soul**_

_**To go with it? ~ Mikan Sakura**_

_**Natsume pov.**_

Koko, Mochi, and Yuu came over asking various question since today they might be the last day in till school begins again to see them. Mikan was cheerful as always, and Ruka was listening. I cant wait to go home.

" So tell us Ruka, why wont you get a girl friend?" Mochi asked, me and mikan knew the answer and I expected him to say some thing along the lines of ' I'm trying' or ' I got my heart broken once, not broken ,stomped on' but all he did was smile and say " I am in love with a girl who wont like me back, getting a girl friend wont work with her because unfortunately she wont get jealous."

" Ruka get over her or she will **STOMP**on your heart again." I told him

" she didn't stomp on it, just broke it and I fixed it. I will get her." Ruka said stubbornly

" and Ruka, she doesn't like you, she made it clear to you." Mikan said sadly, We knew Ruka was going to get hurt, again.

" She never actually made it clear to me." Ruka denied, he is really stubborn, he going to get his heart crushed

" So who is this mystery girl?" Koko asked

" My sister." I stated and all three guys gaped " and Ruka she did make It clear, she said exactly this ' Stop falling for me stupid. This is a lesson not to fall in love with me. If you dare to continue falling I will break your fragile heart once and for all. You wont get over it. You wont dare fall for me again, you wont look at me, see me or bother with me again. You will be lonely and depressed for the rest of your life. So Please understand this lesson. I will never be yours, ever.' it was very clear."

Yuu patted Ruka on the back " So you got rejected and your heart stomped on. But you wont give up, you should you know." See? Even Yuu thinks he should give up.

" I am sorry guys." Ruka started but I knew that wasn't the final thing he was going to say in this conversation "But I love her and wont give up in till I win her over, or if she decided to break my heart once and for all. So this vacation I will work to make her fall for me."

I am guessing everyone was thinking this: He is playing with a shark, and he is about to get eaten.

But it would be more correct if I said he was playing with a panther and is about to become her prey.

I looked around and noticed mikan was clearly upset by her brothers actions. " Mikan, let him be. He is very stubborn and who knows maybe he will win her over." we looked directly at each other and busted out laughing, Jinno-sensei or like my sister likes to call him when she sees him ' Junnie-sama' he glared at us and asked us what we thought was funny.

" Nothing…" I started " Junnie-sama." and me and mikan busted out laughing, he face was very red, I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

" Natsume…" The irritated Jinno sensei said

" Why cant I say it? She says it all the time." I said

" Nat-Nat should I call you then?" Jinno asked

I felt my cheeks go red, that was mikan and my sisters nick name for me

" Jinno I don't think that is relevant to the class." Ruka said

" Should I call you Ruka-pyon like your sister or ignore you like the girl your in love with does?" Jinno said angrily

" Okay that is going way to far." I growled " What just because a girl he in love with doesn't like him its going way to far announcing it to the class."

" Yeah." mikan agreed " To far!"

Ruka smelled roses in the air, and only one person could naturally smell like that. Ruka looked up to see the one person who would never dream of seeing at the door

Alice Pov

I didn't think junnie would take it that far, I mean that was just horrible. Announcing it to the class like that. I wouldn't even do that, no matter how much I hate him. Natsume, Mikan and Jinno were arguing back to back, not paying attention to me walking threw the door. I did notice one person who notice me walk in, Ruka nogi, mikan brother.

" enough." I snapped at Jinno and Natsume, they turned to me surprised. Confused, and their eyes knew that they would have to say the right words or something bad would happen.

" I am very sorry." Jinno apologized and that there shut the whole class up and glued their eye on me.

" As much as I love to make Ruka life hell." I said, as Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume walked down. " That was taking it way to far. Junnie-sama, we wouldn't want to punish you for being unprofessional? Would we?"

" no." Jinno said shaking his head. The whole class was surprised and I wasn't this was my terriorty

" Alice." Ruka whispered, his face litting up at me.

I turned my angry face at him, I was just furious that he couldn't defend himself. He was so weak, he probably didn't get any stronger then from the last time I saw him.

" And you." I said to Ruka " what did I tell you last time?"

Pathetic, he looked absolutely flustered, embarrassed as he said " you told me to stay atleast 2 feet away from you."

" not that one, the one were I told you to get over me!" I growled " he would have never said that if you would have."

Ruka looked down and then at Natsume, Natsume smiled showed a hint of mischief and Ruka caught on, but then again so did i. " no you d-" I started, but I was to slow and he kissed, I tried to push away but I couldn't, it wasn't possible that he gotten stronger then me, and I couldn't escape him, not at all. He pressed harder and I was drowning in emotion, and couldn't help for a second kissing back and losing myself in it. But when I realized what I was doing, I stomped on his foot. " You make me sick." I said furiously

Ruka smiled and Natsume spoke up and said " You so liked it."

" I didn't" I started " But brother I might as well sell these pictures of someone, and another someone." I lifted my eye brow, but Ruka his arm around me pulling me back. He was still smiling, and that pissed me off more.

" So I am guessing you being here means it time for vacation." Mikan guessed

" Exactly, but I might just push someone out the car." I said biting Ruka arm. And he just smiled down at me,

" For one its illegal for you to drive a car, secondly School not over yet." Jinno said

" School ended when I walked threw the door, and secondly it only illegal if you get caught." I said

I caught Jinno glaring at Ruka, I knew I would have to lock myself in the exercising room when we get home. " Ruka do you think it's a good idea to allow her to do that."

" I would allow her a lot of things." Ruka said lifting a eye brow to indicate what he meant, and I kicked him, and if Natsume didn't catch him he would be gone. " so I have to work on my upper body then." I acknowledging my kick.

" Your upper body is great." Ruka said " it has a lot of curves up there." Natsume busted out laughing and Ruka just did a boyish grin.

" YOU PERVERT !!" I yelled shooting my version of the baka gun, its called the pervert gun, it hit him and I stomped out the class room, but before I did I said " You better hold on to your heart Ruka, Cause if I get it, I am going to destroy it."

Finally a good reaction, he looked upset and scared. And I smirked and blew a kiss, then slammed the door.

Natsume pov

The class was traumatized about what just happened. First Ruka kissing a girl. And then flirting with a girl I would be traumatized if I didn't know that happened every time they met.

" So Natsume," Mochi began

" is that." Yuu continued shyly

" the girl?" Koko finished

" Yes." Natsume answered

" I never realized Ruka could flirt with a girl." Mochi said

" Or kiss one." koko said

" Or tease one at that." Yuu finished

Ruka turned around and blushed " Only with her."

Mikan nodded and said " Ruka always kisses her when he sees her and then starts to flirt and tease her in till she brings out the Pervert gun."

" And trust me when I say, she will be mine." Ruka said, After that koko, mochi, Yuu, me, Ruka , mikan, Anna. Nonoko, youichi and Nobara got into two different cars my sisters bought and we drove off. Ruka isn't stronger than my sister, just smarter and hotaru driving her own car to my sister house. But when we reached The island goddess weren't we in for a surprise. The island goddess was the one thing we would have never thought was possibly possible for my sister. She was worshiped and all loved her. Wtf?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own gakuen alice or any of the characters please review**

**Mikan: Hello and welcome again to our talk show**

**Alice: I understand that some people think it is funny to tease other people and be perverted Jerks**

**Natsume: We may like to tease people**

**Ruka: and be perverted **

**Natsume and Ruka: But we are not jerks**

**Alice: Fine Ruka is a Jerk**

**Natsume:…**

**Ruka embarrassed: ALICE!**

**Mikan: finally here we are here**

**Alice: Are you okay Natsume?**

**Natsume: This isn't Fast and the Furious. So what the hell was that**

**Alice: Me Drifting, and speeding.**

**Natsume: and somehow we didn't get arrested**

**Ruka: I don't care as long as I am with alice-**

**Alice: Oh shut up you wont get with me!**

**Mikan: Stay tuned to **

**Alice: TO The crimson talk show!**

**Natsume: Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**The island of goddess**

_**~The island mother is the goddess of darkness**_

_**The goddess of darkness is Hecate**_

_**She is nice, Beautiful and smart**_

_**Has A pair of twins, But the daughter has the power**_

_**Of eternal darkness. Is she stronger then The most powerful goddess, Hecate**_

_**She is the daughter of darkness**_

_**She is the goddess of eternal darkness~ Antonietta Hyuuga**_

Natsume hyuuga pov

Alice got out her car hesitant, and very slowly. I heard her mutter something about seeing them later and discussing a matter, then the man bowed and skipped away. I also heard her greet everyone and told them that they can depart, and they waved and welcomed her as they left. What the hell is going on?

My sister dragged us to her- " how the hell did you buy a mansion?" I asked,

She only shrugged and skipped off. She pushed open the door and once we got up the stairs their was maids standing in two rows facing each other. " Welcome home Natsuke-sama."

My sister sighed and said " I thought I told you to go on vacation" One of the maids smiled and answered up for the other maids " Our vacation is being with you."

My sister actually smiled at that " I love you guys but why don't you head down to the private beach for the day and relax," Alice said " My treat."

" Will you be coming down later." One of the maids asked gently " Yes, we are having a meeting down there."

" Then we shouldn't go." Another maid saiad

" You should, it isn't a meeting, without their being a bunch of your friends to go along." Alice said, the maids shinned and agreed and scurried off in different location. " so alice does that mean we will be going?" I asked

My sister shook her head " Private party among people who live here." I could tell she was lying, but I didn't push it.

A couple of minutes later the door knocked " come in."

Two people come threw the door " Alice." Nobara and Nobaro said

" Hi!" Alice said hugging Nobara and kissing Nobaro and her cheek. " How are you."

Nobara returned her kiss on her cheek by doing the same to her, " I am fine how are you?"

Alice smirked " I am good, I would do better if Nobaro would great me."

I swear Nobaro turned five different shades of red as he did the one thing not in his personality, he kissed Alice lips and whispered in Alice ear " I am fine Alice. Even better because I am with you."

Alice cheeks flushed as she tried desperately to regain herself, I wonder what he said, because Alice is never like that when she is in Japan.

" I miss you guys. How was vacation?" Alice asked after she got herself together again, and I realized that she didn't do anything about the kiss he gave her, which seriously pissed of Ruka, Because if was to do that he would get slapped.

" Vacation was good, but very boring without you." Nobaro and Nobara said in unison " and who are they?"

Alice hugged me and said " This is my twin brother," then she hugged mikan " One of my good friends." then she motioned toward my group of friends " Natsume friends"

" And what about him?" Nobaro said sourly

I looked at where he was pointing, " Ruka. He's Participating in Heart's and Joker's."

Alice said

" Heart's and Joker's?" Ruka asked

Nobara looked at Ruka then stated " Heart's and Joker's can be played with how many people the interest chooses. It's a love game, You have as long as you want to win the interests attention, and love. But if you lose then the literally crush your heart or break it.**(like in the song joker by miku hatsune)** you lose it completely and will never recover, You make the rules, and she tells you how far you can go."

" Oh, I'll play." Ruka said

I looked at Ruka like he was crazy, which he was. " Have Fun."

" I want to play!" mikan said probably trying to support he brother but I couldn't help saying " you know that's incest."

And Alice laughed at that. " I meant try to win your heart, Natsume!"

Then their was a awkward silence. "Have fun trying." I laughed

Nobara smirked at Ruka. " You know you have a rival in the game, and he's doing so much better than you." Nobara sang

" who?" I asked

" Nobaro, of course." Nobara giggled

Nobaro gave Alice a wink, and she giggled into her hand. Ruka obviously wasn't liking this. He wasn't at all. " Well I have to go plan, you can go look around, except in my room, or personal library." She said, walking off. Quietly I followed. We were at what It looked like a private beach. I hid in a tree, and listened to the conversations. " Okay guys, let's begin. Starting with the Evil coming to the island of goddess." She said sitting in a chair crossing her legs. " Let's begin our conversation shall we?"

Yes. Let's Begin. I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own gakuen alice or any of the characters please review**

**Mikan: Hello and welcome again to our talk show**

**Alice: The games have finally begun. **

**Natsume: Yes, The games are in action.**

**Ruka: and so is the drama**

**Natsume and Ruka: So also is Alice's secrets. Something you want to tell us alice?**

**Alice: Yes. Ease dropping isn't nice.**

**Natsume:…**

**Ruka:….**

**Mikan: finally here we are here we are going shopping**

**Natsume pales:….**

**Alice: Natsume are you alright**

**Natsume: I just remembered the Fast and the Furious episode of how we got here. I don't feel safe.**

**Alice: You should. You love me.**

**Natsume: So? I love you, you love me. You shouldn't be able to drive. Or have keys to a car.**

**Ruka: Alice are you ready.**

**Alice: Bring it Nogi you are s0o getting broken.**

**Mikan: Stay tuned to **

**Hotaru: TO The crimson talk show!**

**Ruka: Enjoy**

_**Chapter 3- The mall trip**_

" _**She's a tsundere, but she's **_

_**A loveable person**_

_**Beware though. She may look cute**_

_**Buts she's MY panther at heart." Ruka Nogi**_

_**Alice. P.o.V**_

_**Ruka kept holding my hand through out the car ride. I would smack him, but me, and natsume, are on a little bet.**_

_Flash back._

_Natsume smirked at me, and said. " I bet you wouldn't last a day with allowing ruka to do whatever he wanted to you,"_

" _Oh yeah! I bet I can!" I argued. Natsume laughed, and shook his head then said. " No damn way."_

" _Want to bet." I said. Mischief flashed through Natsume's eye's as he said. " Sure, Free massages for a month to the winner."_

" _Deal." I said. I knew Natsume wouldn't let ruka get too perverted, so I was safe. Though he would let ruka get perverted, and sadly we are going to the mall._

_Flash back end._

_**Natsume thought he was winning, because aggravation was shown on my face. So I decided to flip the switch, and flirt back with Ruka. That shut both of them up. For the rest of the ride atleast. Once we got to the mall we shopped till we dropped, and in which meant shopping at Victoria's Secrets. Sadly Ruka took advantage of that, and made me shown him what I was trying on, and more. Once we got home I was tired. Though we only had a few more minutes in till I won. Ruka led me to the balcony, and kissed me, against the edge. I kissed back, just for this once giving in!**_

_**I'm sorry this is so short please review! Oh and of course thanks for reading. By the way please remember that I promise to make the next chapter longer, and that I do not own the characters, or Gakuen Alice. **_

_**Ja~ Ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

Thanks for reading this, and I wanted to apolgize for not updating these stories. I will try to update them as much as I can. For the past couple months I have been on writers block, but I am really committed to these stories, and will continue writing. Feel free to message me about ideas you have, or what I should do better. Please review these stories, because that will make me very happy. Thank you again, and the nexts chapters will be posted as soon as possible.


	6. Hearts and Spades

**I do not own gakuen alice or any of the characters please review**

**Mikan: Hello and welcome again to our talk show**

**Alice: I will explain the game now. **

**Natsume: Yes please.**

**Ruka: to bad I'm going to miss it then.**

**Natsume and Ruka: How interesting.**

**Natsume: Ruka be careful.**

**Ruka: I'll try.**

**Mikan: I'm going to miss it too.**

**Natsume pales: no your not.**

**Alice: Natsume are you alright**

**Natsume: Oh, it just that I imagine Alice as a panther eating ruka. **

**Alice: You should it's going to happen.**

**Natsume: How nice.*Note sarcasm.***

**Ruka: * Scared, but determined.***

**Alice: Nogi say good bye.**

**Mikan: Stay tuned to **

**Hotaru: TO The crimson talk show! Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 4- Hearts, and spades, and Alice.**_

" _**Please be safe**_

_**In the game of hearts and spades**_

_**There's only two rule**_

_**And it all the rules are up to you**_

_**If you lose your heart is done."**_

_**Natsume P.o.V**_

" **May I come in Sister? It's Natsume." I said knocking on the door to her private library. " Come on in brother." She said. "Natsume What do you want?" She asked. " Tell me the all about Heart's, and spades." **

" **Let's Start with our female descendents. Sit." She said, and I followed. I need to know about this, before Ruka hurts himself. Though I don't know what our female descendents have to do with this.**

" **This whole island belongs to our female descendents. They are princesses of this island. Soon there will be a competition involving girls from all over the island including me. Evil is coming, and a goddess will be picked to fight it. The strongest, the most beauty, and brains will compete. This is the game of hearts, and spades. The game may not have a ending time period, but I have to have a consort, have the person leading the game will be my consort. I am the Spade of the game." She explained to me. " What about the male descendents." I asked**

" **They are the hearts, they help the spades choose honestly. Hearts, and spades. They have to win both siblings over, because there are always twins, your are the heart, or the prince, the one who will have to compete in the god competition. The winners of these competition are the real daughter, and sons of gods. I know I'll lose, but as a princess I have to try. I tried to keep you out of this, but they want you to show up at the next meeting, so you get to hear me sing our family song."**

**After taking in all this information. I'm a prince. I have to compete in a competition. I may be a son of a god. I have to honestly help choose a winner to hearts, and spades. Then I realized I never heard my sister sing. " Yes. I want to hear you sing."**

**I said.**

" **The song is called me against the world. The world use to hate us, because of our powers. Though in till we saved them the first time they respected us as royalty. This song was created before they accepted us."**

**Song: Me against the world**

**Artist: Simple plan**

**Alice singing **

"**We're not gonna beJust apart of their gameWe're not gonna beJust the victimsThey're taking our dreamsAnd they tear them apart'til everyone's the sameI've got no place to goI've got no where to runThey love to watch me fallThey think they know it allI'm a nightmare, a disasterThat's what they always saidI'm a lost cause, not a heroBut I'll make it on my ownI've gotta prove them wrongMe against the worldIt's me against the worldWe won't let them changeHow we feel in our heartsWe're not gonna let them control usWe won't let them shoveAll their thoughts in our headsAnd we'll never be like themI've got no place to goI've got no where to runThey love to watch me fallThey think they know it allI'm a nightmare, a disasterThat's what they always saidI'm a lost cause, not a heroBut I'll make it on my ownI'm gonna prove them wrongIt's me against the worldMe against the worldNow I'm sick of this waitingSo come on and take your shotYou can spit all your insultsBut nothing you say is gonna change usYou can sit there and judge meSay what you want toWe'll never let you inI'm a nightmare, a disasterThat's what they always saidI'm a lost cause, not a heroBut I'll make it on my ownMe against the worldI'm a nightmare, a disasterThat's what they always saidI'm a lost cause, not a heroBut I'll make it on my ownI've got to prove them wrongThey'll never bring us downWe'll never fall in lineI'll make it on my ownMe against the world"**

" **Did you like it Natsume? Because I have to sing this song in front of the whole island. And If I'm not good I'm going to have to practice." She asked me.**

" **You did great. They will love it." I said, and I meant it. She sound great, amazing, she's a fantastic.**

**Natsuke P.O.V( Alice)**

" **Why did you want to know this brother?" I asked, shuffling the files on my desk. Where was my exam folder? Where's Natsume's exam folder? I just had them!**

" **For Ruka… I don't want him to participate at something where he doesn't have a chance to win." Natsume said.**

" **Do you think he has a chance now that you know?" I asked.**

" **Just a tiny bit." Natsume said to me.**

**I laughed, and he started laughing along with me! I'm so happy we had this talk.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Thank you CrimsonXHazel for reviewing, and also for adding me to her favorite author, author alert, and story alert! Thanks again, and please keep reviewing.**

**Please review and continue reading! BYE! :)**

**sorry it took so long to upload... My moms pregant so yeah, going to be hard to update, but please stay with me, cause i'll try to upload as much as i can. Thanks again, and love you! ^.^**


	7. The Meeting

**I do not own gakuen alice or any of the characters except Natsuke, and Nobaro. I wish I owned Gakuen Alice though. **

**Mikan: Hello and welcome again to our talk show**

**Natsuke: Okay werid… We have got to go the meeting is starting, and I cant be late.**

**Hotaru: Review **

_**Chapter 5- The meeting.**_

" _**It's a wonder.**_

_**All these people in this room.**_

_**They look oh so normal,**_

_**But don't get fooled.**_

_**They are absolutely not."**_

_**Natsume P.O.V**_

**Natsuke just finished singing, and I just can't believe it. She's amazing. All these people are clapping un-surprised by her talent, but me her own brother is surprised. I mean sure I knew she was talented, but I though she was talented at school, not singing. I was confused on what was going on now, but I followed along. When everybody stood up. I stood. When everybody sat, I sat. It was confusing I don't actually understand what's going on, and I was the smartest kid at Gakuen Alice. **

"Σας ευχαριστώ όλους που ήρθατε, παρακαλώ να καθίσετε. Σήμερα κάποιος πολύ ιδιαίτερη είναι εδώ. Παρακαλείσθε να καλωσορίσω τον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό μου, Natsume Hyuuga."

I looked up after hearing my name, but I had no clue what to do. What language was she talking in?

" No one here speaks English, but you. When I Greece do what the roman's do. Now I thanked everyone for coming, and I told them today someone special to me is coming, you. Now please come up here." Natsuke said, and I paled. Greece? How did we get here by car, and a boat in a few hours.

" Oh, if your wondering how we got here, it's by Magic. Literally. Now please come up." Natsuke said, and I did.

"Παρακαλώ σεβαστείτε τον αδελφό μου, όπως εμείς. Τα δίδυμα των Night and Day μιλούν, Εμείς θα αρχίσει η Κούπα, Μπαστούνι και διαγωνισμούς. Ξεκινώντας την επόμενη εβδομάδα όλα τα εφήβου που θέλουν να ενταχθούν στην καρδιά του ανταγωνισμού και μπαστούνια θα υπογράψει, και η εβδομάδα μετά που τα παραδοσιακά παιχνίδια θα ξεκινήσει."

I was so confused right now, well in till she repeated it in English for me. "Please respect my brother as we. The twins of Night and Day speak, We will commence the Hearts, and Spades competitions. Starting Next week all teenager's who want to join the competition hearts and spades will sign up, and the week after that the traditional games will begin."

"Now to end this meeting i will sing the traditional song that will end this meeting, and start the before the competition party now."

"Τώρα, για το λόγο αυτό θ συνάντηση θα τραγουδούν το παραδοσιακό τραγούδι που θα τελειώσει αυτή τη συνάντηση, και να αρχίσει η πριν από το κόμμα του ανταγωνισμού τώρα."

Artist: Simple Plan( I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!)

Song: Welcome to my life.

_**Singing: Natsuke Hyuuga**_

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?Do you ever feel out of place?Like somehow you just don't belongAnd no one understands youDo you ever wanna run away?Do you lock yourself in your room?With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screamingNo you don't know what it's likeWhen nothing feels all rightYou don't know what it's likeTo be like meTo be hurtTo feel lostTo be left out in the darkTo be kicked when you're downTo feel like you've been pushed aroundTo be on the edge of breaking downAnd no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's likeWelcome to my lifeDo you wanna be somebody else?Are you sick of feeling so left out?Are you desperate to find something more?Before your life is overAre you stuck inside a world you hate?Are you sick of everyone around?With their big fake smiles and stupid liesWhile deep inside you're bleedingNo you don't know what it's likeWhen nothing feels all rightYou don't know what it's likeTo be like meTo be hurtTo feel lostTo be left out in the darkTo be kicked when you're downTo feel like you've been pushed aroundTo be on the edge of breaking downAnd no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's likeWelcome to my lifeNo one ever lied straight to your faceAnd no one ever stabbed you in the backYou might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okayEverybody always gave you what you wantedYou never had to work it was always thereYou don't know what it's like, what it's likeTo be hurtTo feel lostTo be left out in the darkTo be kicked when you're downTo feel like you've been pushed aroundTo be on the edge of breaking downAnd no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)To be hurtTo feel lostTo be left out in the darkTo be kicked when you're downTo feel like you've been pushed aroundTo be on the edge of breaking downAnd no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's likeWelcome to my lifeWelcome to my lifeWelcome to my life**_

Normal P. day went on peacefully but what they didn't know was somebody was watching. Not somebody, more than one person. Were watching in Amazement. They wanted to go out, and congratulate her, but that would blow there cover, and who knows what can happen then, and one person couldn't take their eye's off of her, but when they did. They was glaring at a certain boy name Nobaro.


	8. Authors Note

Authors note

Thanks for reading this, and I wanted to apolgize for not updating these stories. I will try to update them as much as I can. For the past couple months I have been on writers block, but I am really committed to these stories, and will continue writing. Feel free to message me about ideas you have, or what I should do better. Please review these stories, because that will make me very happy. Also it will be extremely harder now since my baby brother is a newborn and my mom will need help with him. The bigger problem is state testing, but I will try to update a lot. By The way I am changing my Account name to, ChessaBlack, So Thank you again, and the next chapters will be posted as soon as possible.

I Also want to announce that there will be new stories. There will be a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Was Arranged." This story is a crossover of I Carly Harry Potter, and glee. Freddie is a prince arranged to Marry Sam. His Childhood friend. No one knows Freddie is a prince in till Carly spills the secret. Sam and Freddie were in love, but due a incident Sam runs away from Freddie with her twin sister Luna. Lucien, Freddie's twin also loses his love, Luna. Sam and Luna meet Freddie and Lucien again in the train to Hogwarts. Will there love be able to survive? Or will Evil destroy it forever?

Another story is also a Icarly fan fiction called, " I Princess." In this story Sam's a princess, but no one knows. Freddie finds out and declares his love for her. Now Freddie is competing for Sam's heart along with 10 other guys. Will he win or will someone else win her over. In this story Sam's twin sister Luna is trying to help Freddie win the competition while saving her heart from Lucien, Freddie's twin. Will she be able to help Freddie and save her heart, or will one of them be lost? Don't forget Carly. She's confused. She doesn't know who she likes. Will she ruin a relationship trying? Or will she be victorious?

Another story is also a Icarly Fanfiction called. " I Got a secret." This is about a web show called Lunar Eclipse, which happens to be the family of Sam and Freddie. When they go to England to meet there family again. Will there family bring the two together while finding love of there own? Or will dark secrets destroy the two families and bring them apart, and bring the destruction of the worlds?

In a Gakuen Alice, Victorious, and Icarly Crossover. Natsume has burned down the school, Cat has accidentally flooded the school, and Freddie has accidentally electrified the school. Now They have built a school for all three schools causing them all to meet. At the school they find out that Natsume, Tori, and Sam are related to this shy girl named Natsuke Luna Vladimira Blackrose. Can they get Natsuke's real personality to come out while being able to win the Webawards, Music awards, and don't forget the Alice awards? Does Natsuke have a unknown talent? Does Natsume have a crush on a certain brunette? Does Tori have a secret lover? And What's with Freddie and Sam?

In The Icarly/Gallagher crossover" The daughters of Cammie Morgan." Sam and Luna are forced to go to this mysterious Gallagher academy, and Gibby, Freddie, and Shane have been transferred to Blackthorne Academy. Will the two friends meet again? Will Carly see her two best friends again? And will Spencer stop blowing things up?

In the Gakuen Alice Story. " Natsuke." it introduces Natsuke Hyuuga. Natsume's twin sister, and their rivalry. The two siblings have fell in love and had their heart broken by each other. They shouldn't have fell for their rivials best friends, but they didn't know, and they did anyway. Natsume Destroyed Natsuke, and Now Natsuke's out for revenge. This is a camp rock, and Gakuen Alice Cross over.

In The camp rock story. " Camp love." The connect four kids go to Camp rock. Nathaniel Gray's Son, Christian Gray meets a girl name Alicia. Alicia hides herself under her huge glasses, and werid clothing. She is invisible to say. Christian starts to fall for Alicia, and Alicia starts to wonder how she got into this mess. She didn't like singing, but then remembered. Her friend Hailey dragged her along. Will Christian get his girl? Or will she be forced to leave Camp Rock?

Pretty Little Daughters is also a new one. The four main characters in the future have daughters, each daughter a secret, some similar to there parents, some not. But they all are being haunted by A. Based off of Pretty Little Liars.

Also Next Generation- A Glee fan fiction is being created as we speak! It's about what happens when the old Glee club goes to College, and a new Glee club starts up. What will happen?

Gallagher Vs. Blackthorne- A Gallagher crosser over- is going to probably be added last. Cammie's twin sister that no one knew had has been found and is now going to Gallagher Academy. Zach's cousin, Alex goes to the academy also. As Cammie tries to get closer to Chessie as she is her sister, but the attempts pushes Chessie farther away. Alex is the only one who is able to get close to Chessie. But why is the question, and why is there a new Circle of Cavan now arising?

AND FINALLY Watashi Ni XX Shinasai- His Turn- Akira needs to prove that he is interested in girls to his parents, and the new girl needs to write a romance story or her publisher fires her? Can the two of them together make a arrangement? Or will it turn into something more.

Just remember It Started in the summer will be updated, so will the sequel to Everybody has secrets, is the story Secrets are for spilling will be updated. That story is a crossover of Pretty little liars, Gakuen Alice, and Gossip Girls. The story Every body has secrets will be revamped, and changed so look out for that. And the story undercover will be changed too. I'm changing it so it has more action, drama, and romance in it!

Yep that's a lot of stories just for you. . Also there are more stories then this, I just want to wait a bit before uploading? Any questions? Ideas, and thing else? Just ask. Once I get onto a steady schedule they will either be updated each week by relation. Just ask. Which means all Gakuen Alice stories will be updated together and etc. Or 2-3 stories will be updated each week. Thanks for sticking with me, and also please check out my profile so you can understand the family relations in these stories and crossovers.


	9. AN forgot something in the last one

Quick thing user name actually is now Chessa-Sirius-Black, and I am also now a Beta-Reader!yay! So if you need any help ask me! I'm here for you! Also out of school on Vacation! I'll be updating more once I get on more! So thanks for still being here for me and I want you to know I appericate it and thanks a lot! Love you so much! I will not quit any story or drop any!


End file.
